petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki
---- I/sysproc ( 1167): Entered system_init() I/sysproc ( 1167): ServiceManager: 0x1166c0 I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): SurfaceFlinger is starting I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): SurfaceFlinger's main thread ready to run. Initializing graphics H/W... D/libEGL ( 1167): loaded /system/lib/egl/libGLES_android.so D/libEGL ( 1167): loaded /system/lib/egl/libEGL_POWERVR_SGX530_121.so D/libEGL ( 1167): loaded /system/lib/egl/libGLESv1_CM_POWERVR_SGX530_121.so D/libEGL ( 1167): loaded /system/lib/egl/libGLESv2_POWERVR_SGX530_121.so I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): EGL informations: I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): # of configs : 29 I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): vendor : Android I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): version : 1.4 Android META-EGL I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): extensions: EGL_KHR_image EGL_KHR_image_base EGL_KHR_image_pixmap EGL_ANDROID_image_native_buffer EGL_ANDROID_swap_rectangle EGL_ANDROID_get_render_buffer I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): Client API: OpenGL ES I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): EGLSurface: 8-8-8-8, config=0x1 E/libEGL ( 1167): eglSetSwapRectangleANDROID:1743 error 3008 (EGL_BAD_DISPLAY) I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): flags : 00110000 I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): OpenGL informations: I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): vendor : Imagination Technologies I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): renderer : PowerVR SGX 530 I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): version : OpenGL ES-CM 1.1 I/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): extensions: GL_OES_byte_coordinates GL_OES_fixed_point GL_OES_single_precision GL_OES_matrix_get GL_OES_read_format GL_OES_compressed_paletted_texture GL_OES_point_sprite GL_OES_point_size_array GL_OES_matrix_palette GL_OES_draw_texture GL_OES_query_matrix GL_OES_texture_env_crossbar GL_OES_texture_mirrored_repeat GL_OES_texture_cube_map GL_OES_blend_subtract GL_OES_blend_func_separate GL_OES_blend_equation_separate GL_OES_stencil_wrap GL_OES_extended_matrix_palette GL_OES_framebuffer_object GL_OES_rgb8_rgba8 GL_OES_depth24 GL_OES_stencil8 GL_OES_compressed_ETC1_RGB8_texture GL_OES_mapbuffer GL_OES_EGL_image GL_EXT_multi_draw_arrays GL_OES_required_internalformat GL_IMG_read_format GL_IMG_texture_compression_pvrtc GL_IMG_texture_format_BGRA8888 GL_EXT_texture_format_BGRA8888 GL_IMG_texture_stream GL_IMG_vertex_program D/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): Assuming uncached graphics buffers. I/sysproc ( 1167): System server: starting Android runtime. I/sysproc ( 1167): System server: starting Android services. I/SystemServer( 1167): Entered the Android system server! I/sysproc ( 1167): System server: entering thread pool. I/SystemServer( 1167): Entropy Service I/SystemServer( 1167): Power Manager I/SystemServer( 1167): Activity Manager I/ActivityManager( 1167): Memory class: 24 D/libEGL ( 1175): loaded /system/lib/egl/libGLES_android.so E/SurfaceFlinger( 1167): eglSwapBuffers: EGL error 0x3008 (EGL_BAD_DISPLAY) D/libEGL ( 1175): loaded /system/lib/egl/libEGL_POWERVR_SGX530_121.so D/libEGL ( 1175): loaded /system/lib/egl/libGLESv1_CM_POWERVR_SGX530_121.so D/libEGL ( 1175): loaded /system/lib/egl/libGLESv2_POWERVR_SGX530_121.so W/zipro ( 1175): Unable to open zip '/data/local/bootanimation.zip': No such file or directory W/zipro ( 1175): Unable to open zip '/system/media/bootanimation.zip': No such file or directory D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 1639 objects / 216576 bytes in 156ms I/dalvikvm( 1167): Debugger thread not active, ignoring DDM send (t=0x41504e4d l=32) I/SystemServer( 1167): Telephony Registry I/SystemServer( 1167): Package Manager I/Installer( 1167): connecting... I/installd( 1066): new connection I/PackageManager( 1167): Libs: com.motorola.atcmd.pluginMgr:/system/framework/com.motorola.atcmd.pluginMgr.jar javax.obex:/system/framework/javax.obex.jar android.test.runner:/system/framework/android.test.runner.jar com.motorola.atcmd.base:/system/framework/com.motorola.atcmd.base.jar com.google.android.maps:/system/framework/com.google.android.maps.jar com.google.android.gtalkservice:/system/framework/com.google.android.gtalkservice.jar com.google.android.datamessaging:/system/framework/com.google.android.datamessaging.jar com.motorola.android.mediasync:/system/framework/com.motorola.android.mediasync.jar com.motorola.aui:/system/framework/com.motorola.aui.jar I/PackageManager( 1167): Features: android.hardware.camera android.hardware.wifi android.hardware.bluetooth android.hardware.sensor.proximity android.hardware.sensor.light android.hardware.camera.autofocus android.hardware.touchscreen.multitouch android.hardware.touchscreen android.hardware.sensor.accelerometer android.hardware.sensor.compass android.hardware.camera.flash D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 4586 objects / 189680 bytes in 69ms D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 8036 objects / 559960 bytes in 82ms W/PackageManager( 1167): Library not found: /system/framework/com.google.android.datamessaging.jar D/PackageManager( 1167): Scanning app dir /system/framework D/PackageManager( 1167): Scanning app dir /system/app D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 5322 objects / 251560 bytes in 75ms I/PackageManager( 1167): /system/app/Maps.apk changed; collecting certs D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 3221 objects / 312120 bytes in 76ms D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 137 objects / 296864 bytes in 77ms D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 2264 objects / 389648 bytes in 79ms D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 4881 objects / 362920 bytes in 93ms W/PackageManager( 1167): Package:com.google.android.apps.maps has been updated. Ignoring the one from path:/system/app/Maps.apk W/PackageParser( 1167): No actions in intent filter at /system/app/Bluetooth.apk Binary XML file line #91 W/PackageParser( 1167): No actions in intent filter at /system/app/Location.apk Binary XML file line #26 W/ResourceType( 1167): Failure getting entry for 0x7f07000d (t=6 e=13) in package 0: 0xffffffb5 I/usbd ( 1068): process_usb_uevent_message(): buffer = change@/devices/platform/cpcap_battery/power_supply/battery I/usbd ( 1068): main(): call select(...) D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 8342 objects / 595520 bytes in 106ms D/PackageManager( 1167): Scanning app dir /data/app I/PackageParser( 1167): com.facebook.katana: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.a0soft.gphone.aTrackDog: compat added android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE W/PackageParser( 1167): Unknown element under : supports-screen at /data/app/com.bonfiremedia.android_wikimobile.apk Binary XML file line #9 I/PackageParser( 1167): com.google.android.inputmethod.pinyin: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): net.rgruet.android.g3watchdog: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.dictionary: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 31444 objects / 1696520 bytes in 114ms I/PackageParser( 1167): com.rechild.advancedtaskkiller: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE I/PackageParser( 1167): jp.co.c_lis.ccl.tmak: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.istockmanager: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.biggu.shopsavvy: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.diota.android.smswishes: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.google.tts: compat added android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.wsandroid: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.pocketools.currency: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.dataviz.docstogoapp: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.riteshsahu.APNBackupRestore: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.ebuddy.android: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.rhythm.hexise.uninst: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.android.stopwatch: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE I/PackageParser( 1167): com.newsrob.pro: compat added android.permission.WRITE_EXTERNAL_STORAGE android.permission.READ_PHONE_STATE D/dalvikvm( 1167): GC freed 8314 objects / 474552 bytes in 106ms D/PackageManager( 1167): Scanning app dir /data/app-private I/PackageManager( 1167): Time to scan packages: 8.428 seconds W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.ADD_SYSTEM_SERVICE in package com.android.phone W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.ADD_SYSTEM_SERVICE in package com.motorola.hiddenmenu W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.URI in package com.dictionary W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.ACCESS_LOCATION in package com.motorola.dock W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.ACCESS_GPS in package com.motorola.dock W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.READ_MMS in package com.motorola.gallery W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.WRITE_SDCARD in package com.motorola.gallery W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.DIAL in package com.motorola.calendar W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission com.android.providers.im.permission.READ_ONLY in package com.google.android.apps.maps W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.WRITE_SDCARD in package com.motorola.mediasync W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.ACCESS_GPS in package com.iridianstudio.sgbuses W/PackageManager( 1167): Unknown permission android.permission.READ_HISTORY_BOOKMARKS in package com.motorola.android.motophoneportal.androidui |-| 4e657773202620416e6e6f756e63656d656e7473=News & Announcements [[Blog:News & Announcements|'Older Posts >>']] |-| 526563656e74204163746976697479= |-| HARD_RESET=If Petit Computer Wiki is encountering problems, you may perform a manual hard reset. This tool should used only by administrators. TwitterWidget Category:Browse